The Other In Me
by bleedcolor
Summary: *Chapter Three Up* There's a murderer on the loose, can the gundam boys catch him before he kills again? 1x?x1 2x5x2 3x4x3 ?x?x? R&R!
1. Chapter One

Title: The Other in Me

Authors: Shikono Kamoe and Gypsy Nanashi

Disclaimers: We own nothing...except pocket lint. So sue us for that if you feel you need to.

Rating: Triple R (They should really come up with better ratings for us violence lovers *grin*)

Pairings: 1x? 2x? 3x4x3 5x? (They will get better I promise)

Warnings: What do you think? It's rated Triple R! Only 3 to 5 times as worse, duh! So basically lotsa bad words and lotsa descriptive vocabulary. Heh Heh Heh...

Author's note: Um... this fic is the direct result of a sugar rush at three o clock in the morning after watching a STRANGE anime called Perfect Blue. Which I might suggest that NO ONE EVER watches and if you ever have... you poor, poor person. Just so you know anyone who is mentally stable before reading this fic will not be afterwards... 

Duo: You're fucked. 

Wufei: Yeah, literally. Duo I -- *gets bitch slapped* 

Heero: *bitch slaps Wufei* Shut the hell up, Chang 

Shikono: 3 a.m. buzz, Woo Hoo! 

Kyoshi: *sweatdrops* Well that about sums it up...

~Chapter One~

"You fucking whore!"

A slap sounds through the dark room; a scream following it. The girl's knees give out and she falls her ash blonde hair falling over her swollen face. Her pink nightie candy cane striped with blood where the intruder had sliced her delicate skin. 

The man's voice rang out again,"Bitch!"

A hand grabbed the girl's hair roughly ripping a chunk of it out and the sound of mad laughter filled the room. 

"You're gonna pay for making a fool of me, slut."

Before the girl could react to the threat her tattered nightgown was ripped from her body.

"You're gonna pay for trying to steal the guy I like."

The girl tries in vain to see her attackers face through tear and fist swollen eyes. Only then noticing that he's dressed in a hooded cloak keeping him from her view.

"Now you will pay for a life of torment you Fucking Bitch Ass Whore!"

The man pulls a pocketknife from the shadows of his cloak the knife's silver blade glinting in the dim moonlight.

"What do you want from me?!?"

"Your blood."

Grabbing her neck he pulls her close and watches her eyes widen as the moonlight illuminates his face. She is unable to voice the name of her assailant and the grip on her throat tightens her eyes widening more as she is struck with realization of death and the knife slits her throat.

"Bye-Bye...Bitchcraft."

A dark look crosses his face and he kisses her lips lightly and she becomes lifeless. Letting her body hit the floor with a thud he stands and proceeds to uncloak himself. Slowly pulling the hood back he reveals an indigo eye full of hatred, a small nose, and a dark batch of brown hair.

~*~

Heero sat straight up in the bed a light sheen of sweat on his brow. What an odd dream, he mused silently to himself, it was almost if he had actually been there watching from the mirror.

Running his fingers through his hair he yawned in an attempt to awaken himself completely before turning his television on. Then getting up from his couch bed he went into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee only paying half attention to the T.V. in the other room. 

"In earlier news today Vice Minister Miss Relena Peacecraft was found dead in her apartment this morning..."

Heero's blood ran cold and his coffee cup slipped through his fingers, but he didn't notice he was already dressed and halfway out the door and heading towards the Preventers office before it hit the floor.

~*~

The office was filled with people who were running around trying to get everything straight. Heero quickly ran towards Kushrenada's (-- SP???) office for his mission operatives. As he reached the door it opened and Une stepped out then moved aside and allowed Heero room to enter. Slipping in Heero closed the door behind him with a quiet click.

"Heero Yuy reporting for duty."

"Good, I'm assigning this case to you and Trowa. Both of you are the best on the team and will do anything it takes to crack the case," the young girl sighed, "Your mission is to find this person and get 'em here. You will report to Chang Wufei. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Oh, by the way, do not talk to Duo. He is always a distraction that appears when we don't need one. Try to avoid him at all costs during this mission. We-- I do not like him; one because he's a nuisance, and two he always seems to pull you in the wrong direction. Understood?"

"Understood."

Just then the door opened and a familiar man walked in. He wasn't wearing his normal wardrobe but his severe ponytail identified him.

"Morning Yuy, Kushrenada. Here's the report you wanted," dropping the report on the desk he asked," Will there be anything else?"

"No there will not be. You may leave. Both of you."

Before they could walk out of the office, however, the door opened again and a cheerful voice drifted in followed by a braided head and then the rest of Duo's body shortly afterwards.

"Hey, Hey Peoples!"

Wufei rolled his eyes, "Aren't you up a little early, Maxwell? It's not like you to get up before four o'clock." 

"I know I just felt like coming earlier this morning."

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, Duo."

"I know that Hee-chan. I know if it's morning or not. So do ya wanna go get breakfast?"

Marimea (-- SP???) stood up at her desk," No, Duo, Heero has work to do."

Duo pouted a few seconds before brightening," Okay I'll just take my 'Fei-chan, then."

Grabbing Wufei's hand before the idea could be vetoed, Duo ran out the door; braid and Chinese man flying behind him.

Giving a wave of his free hand Wufei yelled,"Guess I'm taking lunch," before disappearing from sight.

Marimea slumped into her chair,"He's a headache if I ever knew one."

Heero glared momentarily, cursing her under his breath in Japanese. He really did dislike her.

"You may leave."

"Hai."

Heero turned and walked out of the room. He'd better start early and give the report to Wufei as soon as possible so he could spend a couple of hours with Duo.

T.B.C.

Shikono: Relena's dead! Party it down at my house!

Duo: I'm there!

Marimea: You're disgusting.

Heero: Yeah and your next.

Wufei: Leave the onna alone. She's just a bitch.

Gypsy: Are you suggesting that all women are bitches?

Wufei: Nope I'd never. *thinking that if he sucks up maybe...*

Shikono: You're still not getting away.

Wufei: Damn.

Gypsy: *smirks* he he he

Wufei: *blink blink*


	2. Chapter Two

Title: The Other in Me 2/?

Authors: Shikono Kamoe and Gypsy Nanashi

Disclaimer: If I owned Gundam Wing it wouldn't be suitable for anyone, much less myself...not that it is, but hey...

Rating: R - Lotsa gory stuff heh heh heh

Pairings: 3x4x3, 1x?, 2x5x2 

Warnings: Woo Hoo! Violence, descriptive words, abrasive language...I could go on and on...

Author's Note: Okay umm...I know you people call this a 1x2ml for a reason but we have reasons 

why we're doing it. So don't hate us onegai. *begs on knees* Anywayz this is where the story might churn your stomach and make you loose your kibbles and bits *smiles insanely* Well here goes

~Chapter Two~

Well into the evening and time to go see the crime scene, Wufei had yet to show up and Heero was truly becoming a little pissed. He wasn't quite sure if he should hate Wufei or Duo which confused him a bit which in turn pissed him off more.

Heero looked up just as a tall shadow overcast the light shining through the open door. There he saw Trowa, wearing a black turtle neck and dark blue jeans with his usual work boots. A jacket was swung over his right shoulder, and his left hand was tucked in a pocket. Trowa had cut some of his hair at Quatre's persistance and you could now see both dark emerald eyes, instead of only one.

Heero gave a curt nod at him and stood before slipping into his black leather jacket. He now had several different colored tanktops, a deep blue one on at the moment, and black jeans replaced spandex also a new pair of sneakers completed the outfit.

After turning off his computer he grabbed the bag that contained his laptop and car keys, as he proceeded to walk away with Trowa.

"So, what's the word?"

"It's really bad. 18 people have had to go home because they couldn't take it. There's a very strong copper smell from the drying blood."

"That means a large gag factor, right?"

"Right. We'll want to breathe through our mouths instead of through our noses and well want a cloth to cover both."

Heero nodded and continued to do so as Trowa continued to give information down the hall.

"We finally got pictures of the place. It's very...for a lack of a better word disturbing. Blood everywhere. On the walls, carpets, and ceilings. Every room has blood somewhere."

"After this we need to go and look at the body to see if we can find any clues there."

"Right."

~*~

They arrived at the house, stepped out of the car and walked to the door. They slowly opened the door after putting on gloves and a cloth over their faces. When they walked in they were immediately bombarded with a very obscene sight.

There was blood on the walls everywhere, and most of it wrote words in Japanese.

"What does it say Heero?"

"I did this...for you...baby."

The two continued to look around the house. Things were broken everywhere. Heero saw the bas he had given Relena with the help of a particular fork eyebrowed girl. It had been black with pink roses, now shatered against the wall where, Heero noted to himself, was more Japanese writing. 

This time saying,"Your no longer under her control."

Whoever this psycho was he was obsessed with the fact that someone needed saving from Relena Peacecraft. Which was strange because Heero couldn't think of anyone.

"Heero come look at this."

Heero started from thought and looked at Trowa.

"What?"

"Come look at this Heero."

Heero walked over purely baffled by the look on Trowa's face. As soon as he saw what Trowa was looking at his face became a mirror to Trowa's, maybe worse.

On the light muave carpet was a shape that they both knew well. The shape was of a scythe.

They slowly lifted their eyes away from the mark and towards each other's.

'Could he really be the one who…?' he asked Trowa with an expression as he again raked his eyes over the scene in front of him.

"Could be," Trowa said aloud before taking in the scene again as well.

The night before flashed through his mind on a possible scene.

Screaming echoed through the house once again in their minds. They pictured her running down the hall, and looking back her ash blonde hair flying and knotting as she did so. Then she tripped and fell landing unceremoniously out of breath on the carpeted floor.

She then proceeded to try and scramble away her pink nightie getting in her way. Then…

A ringing cell phone snapped them back to reality. Heero looked over at Trowa who now had the cell phone up to his ear talking to someone who seemed to be his lover.

"I'm not going to be home until late."

Heero paused all thoughts of the murder and focused on Trowa.

'That's just great, called by his lover in the middle of a case,' Heero mused silently to himself.

"No probably not. Not until 1 maybe 2 at the latest. I'm not quite sure."

Trowa paused and Heero knew he was receiving the download from Quatre. 

"Gomen, forgive me, onegai? Itooshi onegai."

Heero couldn't help but smile at the deathly pale pallor of Trowa's face.

'Trowa won't be able to play detective with me for a while.' Heero chuckled at the thought.

Trowa said goodbye and hung up the phone, giving an exasperated sigh in the process.

"Won't be able to play detective games for a while, I take it," Heero said in a joking tone.

"Yeah, basically."

At that time they both laughed pushing away the demons of depression before returning to the task at hand. The next stop was to see the body and neither of them were excited at the thought.

~*~ 

They arrived at the morgue in a rather good mood. Only because Quatre had called to give Trowa an, "… And another thing," speech. Heero chuckled and said aloud in a hopeless tone,

"… And another thing…"

Trowa chuckled too, "It's all part of being in a long term relationship."

"Isn't it frustrating?"

"Sirs, identification please."

They handed the blonde green-eyed young woman their identification cards and continued their conversation without a pause.

"Sometimes, but most of the time it's just a thing he does because he feels like teasing. Which was the … and another thing speech."

"Here you are sirs."

~*~

The doctor was explaining the victim's time of death but Heero and Trowa were too busy making sure that their stomachs didn't clench and tug too much to pay attention.

"…she died even before she bled to death," the doctor paused, "Are you listening?"

Both jumped and focused their attention on the autopsy specialist [1].

"Well there's a first an ex-mercenary and an ex-exterminator of the evil forces are actually disturbed by a dead body," the doctor said with a bemused look.

"This isn't just a hit and run."

"… and this coming from a man who wore spandex in the artic and shot someone point blank just for knowing who he was."

"That's completely irrelevant to this case Doctor Po," Trowa cut in ending the conversation with a look Quatre had rubbed off on him, "Now re-explain what you said."

"Look, what I said is that her heart stopped a good hour before the blood flow did. Which means, she didn't bleed to death."

"She could have gone into shock," Heero pointed out. 

"Already checked, her heart just stopped. No convulsions or heart attacks, nothing. That's what really throws me for a spin."

"Okay that's a bit strange if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't but thank you for your opinion Mr.Yuy. We could, however, possibly figure this out if the expert on this type of situation were here,"she said conversationally acting as though this were an everyday thought.

Trowa shot the doctor a deadly look.

"No, I can barely handle this, I will not jeopardize his well being," Trowa paused mid-sentence, "Not unless it is absolutely necessary."

The doctor nodded in agreement, "Well then shall we get started, that is, get to explaining the wounds to you?"

Heero nodded mutely. He didn't want to talk at the moment, not at all. 

~*~

Kushrenada sat quietly reading a book in her bed. Somewhere from her closet she heard a clank and a low laugh following it. Getting up she walked to her closet and opened it never guessing until it was too late that it was probably a mistake.

"Whoever said the boogeyman never existed lied."

The girl got one look at the weapon before it came crashing down on her. Her stomach was ripped open and in a matter of seconds she was dead on her floor.

"How's 'bout we make you into a stuffed doll, doll," the laugh echoed through the house once again.

~*~

The killer picked up a couple of stuffed animals with his sullied hands.

"Aren't you a little old for furry little friends, Krushy-baby?"

All around the murderer was Kushrenada's insides, stomach and intestines spread across the bed as the killer cut off her skin and was now beginning to fill it with anything that was soft.

He'd flipped his lid and was enjoying every moment of it. It was actually exhilarating to be utterly psychotic and murderous. He was once again dressed in a hooded cloak that looked like something Death himself would wear. Glancing around the room he smiled.

Body parts were every where, blood smeared along the walls, bed, and other pieces of furniture. The once before body now lay across the room in mangled pieces that were surrounded by puddles of blood.

"Unlike last time," he mused to himself, "The blood isn't sinking in. Thanks to you of course, for having hard wood floors."

Kushrenada's skin just lay there unmoving as the killer stuffed it full of stuffed animals and blankets.

"Thanks, really, now I have lots of 'paint' to draw on the walls with." 

He moved her lifeless lips.

"What's that you say? Your welcome? Why thank you, sweetheart."

After he was done with the stuffing and sewing her skin, he thought to himself, it was officially going to be drawing time.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't draw on the walls 'cause it's bad…but who's gonna stop me…you?"

The killer smiled, a cold frozen expression.

"It's all 'causa you that I wasn't able to be with him today. So now we're even. You got me, and I got you. Even Steven I always say."

The murderer then threaded his needle and began to stitch up the gaps in Kushrenada's body. When he was finished with that(which took quite a while) he realized she wasn't smiling like himself.

His smile became a frown and then turned into a glare.

"Your not happy 'bout this?" 

The glare intensified. 

"You're mocking me again, saying things behind his and my back. Well your going to smile whether you want to or not."

The man picked up a needle and threaded it once again and stitched her mouth closed and up at the corners. After he did that he sat her on a shelf and wrote with his finger, in blood, below the new doll, in Japanese writing:

"This is called the Krushy-baby-doll-doll. New from Matel.""

"Now for the real fun."

He walked over and picked up a body part before he began to write on the wall in the exact language he wrote for Kushrenada.

~*~

Heero awoke late the next morning, his mind still going over the events he had fallen asleep pondering. He'd seen disturbing things during his life but the scene at Relena's house had to be one of the worst. And the scythe...was Duo involved in this somehow? He'd never liked Relena and he hadn't exactly kept the fact a secret. Scrubbing his face with his hands Heero sighed and began to get dressed. He should have been at work hours ago.

~*~

Walking into the office Heero was shocked. Work had always been chaotic, what with cases arriving every few seconds or so, but this was beyond chaotic. This was madness. Every person was scrambling to find what they were supposed to be doing. Many of the were shouting obscenities at each other blaming every one else for their problems. 

Heero's left eye twitched as he fought the urge to yell Omae O korosu at the top of his lungs. Ignoring them as best as possible Heero made his way through the mass of people towards Wufei's office, eye twitching more with each step. When he finally reached the familiar door he threw it open causing Wufei to jump at the sudden sound.

"Yuy what the hell --." 

Wufei stopped mid-sentence noticing the slight twitch in Heero's eye.

"What is going on out there?"

Heero's words were spit out in a deadly voice. Wufei's eyebrows shot upward in a surprised expression.

"You haven't heard?"

Heero's eye twitch mutated into a glower.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have asked," he ground out.

"Right, sorry. Kushrenada was murdered last night in her apartment."

"Same person?"

"Unknown as of yet."

Wufei stepped out from behind his desk to hand Heero a report of all the information they had collected so far and was within a few inches of him before he noticed the look on Heero's face. The eye twitch had resumed anew accompanied with a glare so heated that it could have melted ice cubes. Wufei to a step back.

"What?" (*blinkblink*)

"Aren't those Duo's pants?"

Wufei looked down at the aforementioned pants and blushed. Then looking up quickly he gave Heero a yeah, what of it look before answering evenly.

"Yes, so?"

Heero's glare got several degrees hotter and Wufei returned it for a few moments before Heero stood up and walked towards the door continuously glaring.

"Call Duo and get him down here."

Wufei blinked.

"Why?"

Heero's gaze went from melting to freezing in a matter of seconds.

"I have to question him."

T.B.C...

Gypsy: *yawns* Late night writing is the pits!

Duo: *grins stupidly, wide awake* So write during the day.

Gypsy: *shoots Heero-like death glare towards Duo* If I had time I would *grumble grumble*

Duo: *sees glare* Eep!

Wufei: *pops up from no where* Help, Maxwell, Nanashi!

Gypsy: *eye twitches* MY NAME IS KYOSHI!!

Wufei: *glares at Kyoshi* I don't care just get the sleeping onna off me!

Shikono: *has a death grip around Wufei's neck* Zzz...

Duo: *blink blink* HA! HA HA HA!

Wufei: *glowers* Maxwell...

Gypsy: Good idea, Shikono.

Trowa: *appears from no where* What the... Where'd Quatre go?

Gypsy: *glomps onto Trowa and falls asleep*

Trowa: *sweatdrops* Damn it...


	3. Chapter Three

Title: The Other In Me

Authors: Shikono Kamoe and Kyoshi Nanashi

Disclaimers: 

Kyoshi: *pulls out a Wily Coyote-type sign*

Sign: Gundam Wing is not owned by us

Kyoshi: *drops sign and runs off quickly* Meep Meep!

Rating: R

Pairings: 1x?, 2x5x2, 3x4x3

Warnings: strong language, a little Wufei bashing, human hunting...

Author's Note: 

Kyoshi: Hey, Hey peoples *grin* So how're ya likin' the story so far? *ducks behind a rock* Hey where'd you get vegetables? That's not fair all I've got is Heero.

Heero: *death glares vegetable throwers*

Vegetable Throwers: *eep and run away*

Kyoshi: *peeks over the rock and grins* Thanks Hee-chan *glomps onto Heero*

Heero: Hn. *tries unsuccessfully to pry her off*

Duo: Psst, Kyoshi, the fic...

Kyoshi: Oh, right, sorry. *lets go of Heero and smoothes her clothes* On with the fic!

Shikono: *appears holding a sign that says: Reviews are appreciated*

~~Chapter Three~~

"Mr. Maxwell, where were you at 3 am this morning?"

"Come on, Tro, I thought we were past all that mister stuff. My name is Duo."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, jeez. What got your spandex in a wad, Heero?

Heero's eyes narrowed, "I said answer the question."

"I'm getting there, chill out...and quit rushing me. I was in bed."

"Do you have anyone who can confirm that?"

"Ummm....."

"Do you?"

"I heard his question, Heero. You don't have to repeat it."

"You shouldn't have to contemplate the answer."

"I wasn't. I was contemplating," Duo sneered," whether death is better than jail or not."

The room was filled with silence a few moments before Duo's overly loud voice filled it again.

"Okay."

Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Well?"

"Death is better. Mostly 'cause prison food is icky but also because I don't wanna be anyone's prison bitch."

The twitch in Heero's eye reappeared along with a slightly homocidal gleam.

"He meant, do you have an alibi?"

"I know what he meant, Heero, and I'm getting there. Yes I do have an alibi."

"Who?"

"Heh, heh... Um Wufei."

"Wufei is your alibi?"

Yeppers."

Trowa raised an eyebrow and looked at Heero. With a slight nod Heero left the room and returned with a very flustered looking Wufei.

"Why am I here? I did nothing. This is an injustice--"

"Calm down Wu-babe. They just wanna know where I was last night," Duo soothed," You're my alibi."

Wufei stopped mid-rant and blanched at Duo's words.

"Last night? Alibi," he murmured weakly.

"Yep."

"Duo says he was in bed at 3 this morning. Can you attest to this?"

Wufei went from shockingly pale to a fiery red in a matter of seconds.

"Um, yes."

"And you know this how?"

The color of Wufei's face went from a fiery to a red so dark that is was almost purple but he answered in an even voice.

"Because I was there too..."

"By that you mean?"

" I was in the same bed I SLEPT with HIM!!!"

"Oh..."

"How do you know he didn't escape while you were sleeping?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Heero.

"Are you kidding? Sleeping with Wu is like stepping in a bear trap. Tight and deadly grip! Besides even if I wasn't sleeping with him it's impossible to sneak out of that apartment."

Duo jerked a thumb in Wufei's direction.  


"He's worse than a trigger-happy father with a teenage daughter. I'd barely get a toe out the window before being yanked back in. Besides why would I sneak out when I had so many interesting things to do were I was?"

Trowa sighed as Duo flashed a hentai grin at him. Their only suspect had checked out. He was glad Duo hadn't done it but he had been the only lead they'd had.

"Well, Duo, you seem to be clean you can go."

Duo stood and glomped onto Trowa.

"Thanks Tro-chan! Tell Q-man I said hi, okay? Ja ne! Come on 'Fei let's go get something to eat."

Heero raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Trowa after Duo had dragged Wufei from the room.

"Why didn't you ask him about Relena?"

"They've been sleeping together for a while."

"How do you know?"

"Duo and Quatre talk on the phone alot."

Heero saw red for a few seconds before asking in an even tone," Then why did you bother questioning him?"

Trowa shrugged, "It never hurts to be sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was dark. It was perfect for what he had in mind. With no moonlight and nearly no one around. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect victim.

"Will you walk into my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Any moment now he would come along and there would be one less foolish person in the world. The man continued his slow pace down the alley waiting for some poor ill-fated fool to show themselves. He dragged the sword that he had stolen along the brick wall beside him throwing sparks with each step he took.

"HEY! Why don't you shut up?!?! People are trying to sleep you jackass!"

H grinned, the expression holding only the anticipation of the kill. He had found his prey. He followed the sound of the voice, still dragging his sword along the wall, to the street corner. There, the bum under the street lamp. He frowned for a moment noting the light then shrugged. It didn't matter. No one would see him or hear the man's screams. He stepped into the light so would be visible to his prey.

"It's not polite to tell people to shut up."

The old man cracked open an eye and looked up at him.

"It ain't polite to wake up sleeping people, either."

"Gomen. I apologize."

Raising his sword he grinned evilly as he watched the homeless man's eyes widened at the gleam of the cold metal in the streetlight.

"Omae O Korosu."

Instead of answering the old man took off running as fast as his possible. He stood there a few seconds the grin on this face growing wider. The man was fast for a bum. It didn't matter though he wouldn't get away. With that thought he began to run after the bum. Moving targets were always fun.

TBC?


End file.
